Cherry Teddy
by Candy CherryBlossom Fhe
Summary: Pandangan sebuah boneka terhadap kehidupan manusia yang penuh tantangan.../AU. OOC./Don't like, don't read! RnR, plis?


**Cherry Teddy**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cermin Putih by Fachreza Octavio**

**Summary: **_Cherry adalah sebuah boneka yang dikarenakan sesuatu, dapat berpikiran dan berbicara seperti manusia. Sangat menyayangi pemiliknya, Sakura Haruno. Hingga pada suatu malam, sebuah peristiwa kelam terjadi dan Cherry pun mulai melihat manusia dengan pandangan berbeda..._

.

.

**Chapter 1: Boneka**

_Sebenarnya, manusia itu..._

_Apa?_

.

Halo.

Apa kabar?

Aku adalah boneka.

Boneka teddy bear.

Teddy bear biasa, yang sering kau lihat di toko-toko boneka.

Nah! Gadis ini adalah pemilikku...

"Cherry!" teriaknya seraya memelukku.

Namanya Sakura Haruno. Gadis pemilik rambut berwarna merah muda tersebut telah menjadi sohibku selama 12 tahun. Ya, 12 tahun. Sudah cukup lama, bukan?

"Hari ini aku seneng banget! Tadi Sasuke mengajak nonton, lho!" sambungnya. Selalu seperti ini. Setiap ia pulang sekolah, ia selalu memelukku dengan erat dan menjadikannya teman curhat.

Sejak aku diberikan padanya saat ulang tahunnya dulu. Ia pun menghempaskan dirinya beserta tubuhku ke kasur empuk miliknya.

"Terus langsung aku tolak! Agak nyesel sih, habis ngajakinnya mendadak gitu... Terus, ntar kalo gak dibolehin nyokap, kan, repot!" curhatnya.

Ia bercerita banyak kepadaku layaknya curhat ke sahabat dekat sendiri. Tentangnya, tentang pacarnya, Sasuke. Dan banyak hal yang membuatku kagum akan kehidupan manusia.

"Hu..uft! Coba saja kalau kau bisa bicara, ya, Cherry... Mungkin kamu akan bilang 'Yah... Curhat melulu!' Hahaha..." ujarnya lalu tertawa keras.

Siapa bilang, Sakura?

Aku selalu menikmati waktu-waktu seperti ini.

"Sakuraaa! Telepon dari Sasuke!" panggil Ibu Sakura dari bawah.

Kalaupun aku bisa bicara dengan Sakura...

Mungkin kalimat pertama yang kuucapkan padanya adalah...

"Iya, Bu!" sahut Sakura. Sejenak kulihat ia seperti menggumam kecil namun langsung jalan ke arah tangga dan turun ke bawah.

'Tolong ceritakan padaku lebih banyak lagi tentang kehidupan manusia!'

Kutunggu, kok, Sakura. Santai saja.

Oh iya, aku belum cerita.

Mungkin ada yang penasaran atau heran, kenapa benda mati seperti kami bisa bicara...

Semua dimulai saat cincin batu akik itu muncul...

Sejauh yang bisa kami ingat,

Sejak cincin tersebut ada di rumah ini...

Kami jadi bisa berpikir dan berbicara dengan sesama kami...

Walau begitu, entah kenapa...

Teman-temanku di gudang tak bisa berbicara dan berpikir, seperti kami...

Cerita yang aneh, kan?

"Iya, iya, Sasuke, besok jam 8. Aku udah tau,"

"_Hn, judes kamu... Aku 'kan Cuma ngingetin doang..."_

"Protes mulu sih kamu? Udah ya, pokoknya awas kalau terlambat besok!"

"_Hn... Bawel, cerewet dan judes... Dasar! Bye!"_

"Bye!" Sakura pun menutup pembicaraannya di telepon.

"Yaaayyyy!" Sakura pun berteriak seraya memeluk tubuhku.

"Tau nggak, akhirnya aku terima ajakan nontonnya Sasuke, lho! Habis, dianya mohon-mohon gitu sih... Jadi nggak tega... Hehe..." ujarnya dengan nada senang. Aku pun ikut senang jika Sakura senang.

"Duh, besok pake baju apa, ya?" tanyanya antusias.

Ya, baguslah. Dengan begini, aku bisa mendengar lebih banyak cerita tentang 'kencan'nya itu, 'kan?

Jam 8, Minggu malam. Alisa dan Sasuke, rencananya mau pergi nonton.

Tapi...

Kenapa mereka diam saja di depan pintu begini?

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh, Sasuke-kun?"

"Eh, enggak apa-apa, sih... Cuma..."

"Napa?"

"Hah? Aku bukan mau ngomong itu sih...Ya, sudah, ayo pergi," mereka pun akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Hh... Ya sudahlah... Ng? Siapa mereka?" tanya Sakura.

"Ummm... Ini yang kuncir kuda, sepupuku, Ino. Yang cepol dua, sohibnya," jelas Sasuke.

"Owh..." gumam Sakura. Aku yakin pasti Sakura kesal di dalam hatinya karena kencannya diganggu oleh sepupu beserta sohib sepupunya.

"Jadi, kamu bawa mereka karena kasihan ninggalin mereka berdua di rumah?" tebak Sakura yang ku pikir tepat sasaran.

"Kira-kira... Begitulah...Mengganggu?" BINGO!

"Nggak, kok... Makin rame makin seruuuuuuuuuuu!" Ya ampun. Lebaynya dirimu, Sakura.

"AYO BERANGKAAAATTT!" teriak kedua sahabat yang membuatku risih.

Aku tidak pernah dibawa Sakura pergi lebih jauh dari perumahan ini...

Kau bisa bilang dunia yang kutahu hanya sebatas rumah ini dan sekitarnya saja...

Kalau tanya pendapaku, tentu saja aku ingin bisa berjalan dengan kakiku sendiri...

Tapi... Tunggu dulu!

Orang itu mondar-mandir depan rumah dari tadi...

A...?

Apa mungkin tamu? Tapi kenapa tidak disuruh masuk?

"Tadi menyenangkan, ya, Cherry!" ujar Sakura sepulangnya seraya melepas sepatunya. Sementara di luar terdengar suara mobil yang perlahan menjauh dari rumah. Mobil Sasuke.

"Terus, waktu pulang tadi, dia kasih headset ini..." ujarnya lalu menunjukkan padaku sebuah barang yang bernama headset itu dari kantungnya.

"Terus, dia bilang, 'Ku kasih kamu dua pilihan,'... 'Satu, balikin. Dua, jangan balikin headset ini kapanpun...' KYAAA! Tahu maksudnya apa?" ujarnya histeris.

"Itu artinya dia nembak aku, Cherry! Ngajak pacaran semacam itu... Rasanya seperti di **dor** gitu!" jelasnya yang membuatku tidak mengerti. Bersamaan bunyi dor, terdengar suara gebrakan pintu di bawah. Untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi dibawah, Sakura dengan menggandengku berlari ke bawah.

"Ada apa ini? Mau mencuri selagi tuan rumah masih terjaga, heh?"

"_Kami hanya menginginkan cincin batu akik tersebut, tuan rumah yang baik,"_ Mendengar suara itu, kami pun hanya bisa bersembunyi takut terjadi apa-apa.

"_Sudikah kiranya anda memberitahu kami dimana tempat penyimpanannya?"_

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" Sepertinya Ayah Sakura menjawab dengan santainya. Ckckck...

"_Selesai ! Sudah dapet nih batu akiknya. Ayo kita lari,"_

"_Kalau anda tidak mau? Sayang sekali tuan rumah yang baik..."_

"_...Kami tidak menerima jawaban seperti itu,"_

Seketika, terdengar bunyi gemeretak lalu diikuti suara langkah kaki orang yang menuju tempat kami bersembunyi.

"SAKURAAAAA! LARIIII!"

**To Be Continued**

**Waduh! Masih sempet publish fict baru, sementara fict lain masih terbengkalai... Maaf, minna... Ini saya sudah melakukan usaha yang terbaik. Oh iya, fict ini ter'inspirasi' oleh komik asli Indonesia, **_**Cermin Putih karya Fachreza Octavio**_**... Bagus lho! Itu saya pinjem dari perpus sekolah... Ehehe... Ok, cukup curcolnya. Keep or del? RnR, plis?**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Fhe**


End file.
